


Lips so good I forget my name

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (because they are just best friends and I imagine they giggle a lot), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Not AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Louis, but really on slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: On October 28, 2014, Harry Styles attended the launch of Annabel's Docu-film "A String of Naked Lightbulbs." When he was being picked up, a fan captured a video where you can hear someone (most definitely Louis Tomlinson) in the car he climbs into......Harry looks absolutely beautiful with his sugar baby hair and ruffled shirt, and Louis can't wait to get him home to mess up Harry's sinfully perfect look a bit.





	Lips so good I forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> I recently stumbled upon that video someone took where Harry is leaving an event (alone), and you can't see anything, but you can definitely hear someone laughing in the car Harry gets into. And I would bet my life that the distinctive little giggle was from the one and only Louis Tomlinson.  
> [Here's the video if you want to watch and listen for Louis' tell tale laugh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTWn6lPZESI)
> 
> AND LOOK at this pretty boy in this pretty outfit!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So of course I got inspired after seeing this vid, because a) Harry looked so fucking pretty in that ruffled shirt, and b) Louis and Harry are sex fiends let's be real. And I still am unable to write anything that isn't just total smut, so.....
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way insinuating this happened. This is all made up; it's just a little imagination of what happened after that event. Don't come for me pls. It is scary posting your own work. If you don't agree with characterization, don't get angry. In fact, go write your own smut!! That's how I started writing; I wanted the boys characterized a specific way in my mind so I just made it happen.

He is waiting right inside the doorway, constantly switching back and forth between looking out the window and checking his phone for a new text. When finally, finally, his phone screen lights up, showing he has a new message, he happily steps out the front door. Harry stumbles out of the club, suddenly faced with a wall of noise and lights as he steps out of the party and into the overwhelming wave of paparazzi and fans.

Knowing he will regret it tomorrow if photos surface of him doing anything particularly stupid while drunk, he tries to compose himself while shuffling behind his security guards, making his way through the throngs of paparazzi. He keeps his head down as voices scream all around him, asking him questions that he can’t especially make out but knows he doesn’t particularly want to answer.

As he steps up to the car awaiting him, the flashing lights from the paparazzi suddenly all came to a fault, though the shouts and photos from the fans behind them only seem to increase in volume. If Harry was in a less intoxicated mindset, he probably would have been thankful that the paps were mostly blocking the view of the fans so they wouldn’t see what was actually going. While he knew that the paps of London were used to the general etiquette of their delicate situation, it really wouldn’t do to have the fans getting a hold of any sort of questionable footage.

Approaching the car, Harry ducks his head as he suddenly felt shy. He reaches out to open the door and is greeted with the familiar sound of laughter that makes him feel at once warm and tingly all over. He is so excited to get out of the view of the nosy paps and fans and back into the familiarity of finally not having to goddamn pretend.

He slides into the passenger seat and slams his door shut before turning to the driver. He can tell that the fans have started screaming louder and the paparazzi have started flashing photos again, but he really can not be bothered to care at all. As Harry looks over to the driver’s seat, he realizes that he's being laughed at.

He puts on his best pout and makes eye contact with the man pulling away from the club and taking a turn onto the main street.

He wants to stay mad. He really does. Harry has worked really hard to get to a point where he could look the other way when people laughed at him, and _it_ wouldn’t do to have him turning back on the four years of resolution he had worked so hard to build. But this isn’t the same. Even though he's being laughed at, he knows that it is a good laugh. It isn’t a laugh like someone was making fun of him; rather a laugh like the person next to him can’t even contain their happiness in the moment. And that makes Harry feel powerful and beautiful in a way that, as a child, he never imagined was possible.

Harry really wants to think that he has some control in this situation, but who is he kidding? The moment he turns and sees Louis, trying to stifle his chuckles, Harry’s face molds into a typical drunken slob of fonding.

Harry widens his eyes, trying to make his eyes look as big and pitiful as possible, jutting out his bottom lip, and whines, “why are you laughing at meeeeeeeee?”

Louis’s head snaps towards Harry, and Harry notices something flashing in Louis’s eyes. Louis looks over his shoulder to make eye contact with Harry, maintaining that look while Louis grasps Harry’s hand from where it sits twiddling with nervous drunk energy in Harry’s lap, only barely looking forward in time to catch the light turning red.

As he pulls the car to a jarring stop at the light, Louis once again looks at Harry, and with his left hand, reaches across his own body to cup Harry’s right cheek so that both boys are turned to face each others’ eyesight squarely, completely blocked off from the rest of the world.

“Baby, I could never laugh at you,” Louis breathes out, voicely barely above a sensual whisper.

Even though Harry has this feeling nagging in his stomach, telling him that Louis should probably turn his attention back to the road and not continue staring deeply into Harry’s eyes, Harry has never been strong enough to reject any miniscule touch and attention of Louis’, and right now Louis is staring deeply into Harry’s eyes, giving him his completely undivided, loving attention. Harry would have to be an absolute masochist (or at least more of one than he actually is) to divert Louis’ attention from himself. Harry wants to argue back and say something to keep the flirty banter going, but he feels so deeply immersed in Louis’ beautiful blue eyes that he can’t concentrate long enough to think of a rebuttal.

Harry leans in for a kiss right as the light turns green, and just as Harry is finally going to feel some relief from Louis’ lips, Louis pulls away and turns his attention back to the road, stepping onto the gas and continuing on the route to their home. Harry wants to pout, but he really can’t stay mad when he has his beautiful fiancé so close. Although Louis’ attention is back on the road, Harry has absolutely no obligation to remove his eyes from Louis’s perfect jawline, so Harry just sinks back into the carseat and continues staring intently at Louis.

Whether Louis can feel his intense stare or he just simply remembers that he wasn’t done with the statement he had started a couple moments ago, as Harry continues to stare fondly at him, he catches Louis glancing back over to him. On the second glance, Harry tries to contort his face into a sexy smirk to seduce Louis, and to his drunk mind, it seems pretty successful. Unfortunately when Louis glances over next and meets Harry’s eyes, he just snorts and rolls his eyes.

Harry feels his face fall to a genuine pout right as he hears Louis say, “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact that anyone could actually think that Nick fucking Grimshaw could make you feel so good as to wear that sinful ruffled shirt and have you rushing out of a charity function back to bed after only a couple hours.”

At this, Harry ducks his head, breaking his gaze from Louis’ face for the first time since he got in the car with him. Harry can feel his cheeks heating up, and even though he knows he should feel bad about Louis once again insulting his “best friend,” Harry knows that he and Louis both know that Louis will be the only lover, best friend, and soulmate that Harry could ever imagine. Harry bites his bottom lip and shyly looks up at Louis.

“Louehhhhhhh,” he whines softly, leaning across the gear stick until he is undoubtedly within Louis’ personal space.

He whines once more into Louis’ ear quickly before he licks Louis’ earlobe and sucks onto the skin right below Louis’ ear. He knows what this does to Louis, but tonight, he can’t tell if it’s because he’s drunk and Louis isn’t, or maybe Louis has suddenly built a resistance against Harry’s charm (lol who are they kidding), but Louis pulls away after only a couple seconds to scold Harry for distracting him while he’s driving.

Harry wants to be upset, but he’s feeling really good with the alcohol tingling through his body, and he really is just so fucking happy to be able to touch Louis and be so close to him. So instead of complaining, he tugs Louis’s hand closer to him, reaching out and kissing all five of Louis’s knuckles within the hand that Harry holds prisoner.

“I love you,” he mumbles into Louis’s hand right before he places one final, sloppy, slobbery kiss right in the middle of the back of Louis’s hand. “I love you sooooooooooooooo much.”

Harry knows what his pouty face and exaggerated whining can do to Louis and how Louis can never stay mad at him for long after he starts. Just as Harry expected, after a few seconds of appearing to be completely unaffected by Harry’s words or kisses, his face breaks into a shy smile that quickly grows into the ridiculous fond smirk that Louis has never been able to keep under control when it comes to Harry.

“Love you, too, even if you do insist on hanging out with that prick while you look like sex walking on two ridiculously long, clumsy legs.”

Despite the slight insult at the end (which Harry knows is coming completely from a place of love and endearment because Louis has told him time and time again how cute he finds Harry’s clumsiness and ungracefulness with his long, slender limbs), and despite the fact that Louis has been telling Harry how beautiful he is basically from that first fateful day they met, Harry still can’t contain the blush spreading down his cheeks and the smile completely overtaking his face. Louis always tells Harry to not be embarrassed by how easily he blushes or how strongly Louis’s words affect him, but that does not stop Harry from biting his lower lip and looking down to where Louis’s hand tangles with his in his lap.

As he’s looking, Louis unwinds their hands and grips Harry’s thigh, definitely higher up than they could explain away as platonic if cameras and nosy fans were around. This is what Harry really loves about the time he gets with Louis; they can touch each other wherever and however their hearts (and lower regions) desire.

At the next light, Harry barely waits until the car comes to a full stop before launching across the console and placing his hands on either side of Louis’s face to capture him in a passionate, mostly-tongue kiss. Finally having received the touch Harry has been craving since before he even pulled this outfit together, forced himself to go to yet another evening out without Louis, and faked his way through a dinner where he tried to pretend that he wasn’t completely caught up with fantasies of what he would have been doing with Louis (both sexually or simply domestically, and he really does not know which one makes his heart swell more with his love for Louis) if he weren’t here, Harry sighs deeply into the kiss, allowing himself to be lost completely in this moment where his only thought need be _LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis_.

But just as he has finally coaxed Louis’s lips open with his tongue, Harry is met with a sudden cold space of emptiness where Louis had just previously been. Opening his eyes in alarm, Harry just catches the tail end of Louis’s haughty chuckle and self-righteous smirk as he pulls forward and speeds through the green light, knowing exactly the kind of shit he just pulled.

Instead of pouting or trying to play it coy to really get Louis’ attention, like he would if he were more sober, Harry’s drunken state instructs him to do one thing, and that is stay as close to Louis as possible, touching as much of him as he possibly can. So Harry latches onto Louis’ neck, sucking a bruise where he normally would know he should avoid but right now really cannot be bothered to care about at all.

Hearing a quiet gasp escape from Louis’s lips, Harry takes that as his signal to go one step forward, reaching down to cup the growing bulge apparent in Louis’s sweats. Harry’s just ducking his head down while attempting to work Louis’s pants off his crotch when he feels a hand grab the back of his hair and yanks, not harshly but urgently, up.

“Louuuuuuuuu, wanna suck you off, gonna make you feel so good, please, please, please, let me make you feel good.”

“Baby,” Louis breathes out, “I know you can wait the few more minutes until we get home. I want you to get your mouth on me just as much-- probably more-- than you do, but we are going to be home so soon, angel.”

Harry frowns and runs his hands through his long hair but sits back to his own seat anyway. Harry huffs and folds his arms across his chest, over exaggeratedly pulling his knees close to his chest to form the most petulant-pouting-child look he can muster. He knows that he’s succeeded in his goal when he feels Louis’s hand stroking along his outer leg, up his body, until his hand rests on Harry’s left cheek. Without even thinking, Harry leans into his touch and a smile spreads across his previously pouting face.

Louis gently strokes his thumb across Harry’s cheek and can’t help whispering, “fuck, you are so beautiful.”

Again, Harry can’t help the blush that consumes his cheeks, but this time, instead of ducking his head shyly, Harry turns towards Louis, dimples completely on display. Louis swears his heart literally soars out of his body and up to the heavens as he can’t help but return Harry’s earth-shattering smile. Shaking his head, Louis turns his eyes back to the road, but at this point, his attention is completely dedicated to the beautiful being radiating affection from the seat next to him.

Louis thinks he really can’t be blamed for speeding the next several blocks or for barely slowing to a semblance of a stop at each subsequent stop sign. Finally, after what for both of them has felt like the longest car ride probably in the entire history of the world, Louis is pulling into their driveway and jolting their car to a hasty stop.

Louis has barely stepped out of the car before he feels his beautiful fiancé pressed up completely against his side, placing sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss on any part of Louis he can reach, whether that be his bare neck, his t-shirt clad shoulder, the top of his hand, or his hand as he gently pushes Harry’s face away from him to give Louis enough concentration to fumble through unlocking the door and leading them both inside their shared home.

As Louis finally gets the door open and steps inside, Harry’s excitement and all the anticipation that has been building up within him completely consumes him and the sudden separation from Louis makes him irrationally attempt to pounce on Louis again. But in his drunken state-- although let’s be real, Harry’s never been graceful even in his best, most sober moments-- Harry trips over the doorway’s step into the face, and at this point, just braces himself for the face plant he knows is inevitable. Instead of feeling his face connect with the floor, though, he’s met with strong hands gripping his side and his face meets the warmth of Louis’ shoulder.

Harry, confusedly looks up and blinks a few times before Louis’ laughing face comes into focus.

“Hey, angel,” Louis intones, pulling Harry closer to him, to which Harry happily obliges, snuggling his face closer into Louis’ neck.

As Harry regains his footing, it suddenly dawns on him that he’s home with his beautiful fiancé Louis pressed so closely against him, but they’re both completely dressed and completely not fucking, which is completely unacceptable to Harry.

With that, Harry jumps upright, taking Louis’ hand in his, and trying to seductively bat his eyes at Louis as he walks backwards, leading them through the front hall and towards their bedroom. Maintaining eye contact with Louis the entire time, trying to look as sensual as possible despite the amused look Louis has and the chuckles he’s trying to suppress because he can tell how hard Harry is trying right now, Harry tries to add a little swivel of his hips into his backwards stroll. Right as Louis apparently can’t hold the laughter in any longer and lets out a harsh cackle, Harry continues his backwards walk until he walks right into the kitchen counter top.

Harry makes some sort of strangled-sounding, pained sound as he curls in towards himself at the sudden, unexpected impact. “Hey,” he whines, “you could have warned me.”

“And miss that cute sound you made when your long Bambi limbs walked you right into the very kitchen table that has been in the same exact spot it’s always been since we moved in years ago? Never,” Louis smirks.

Harry has been living with this smug prick for over three years, so he doesn’t take it personally that Louis seems to think he has the upper hand in this thing. Harry knows that Louis only manages to maintain this arrogant persona because he is hiding how affected by Harry he really is.

Harry rakes his eyes down Louis’s body, and as if he had any question before, he can see the very effect he has on Louis from the way Louis’ pants are suddenly really seeming to accentuate his lower regions. He can’t help but stare at the area in question and, without looking up, he reaches out and makes grabby hand motions in Louis’ direction.

Louis easily slides into Harry’s embrace, and Harry naturally rests his hands on Louis’ delicious ass. He feels Louis reach both his hands behind Harry’s head, and with one hand, he gently massages Harry’s scalp. Looking down, Harry’s eyes meet Louis’ and he feels himself melting into those beautiful blue orbs. Harry truly wishes that he never had to look away.

“Hi,” Harry whispers quietly, the words directed mostly towards Louis’ lips as he can’t seem to find the willpower to avert his eyes from the beauty which is Louis Tomlinson’s lips.

“Hi,” Louis breathes as he leans his head finally closer to where Harry has been wanting it all night.

Fuck, Harry swears that every time they kiss, he just falls in love with Louis over again. You’d think that after four years he wouldn’t feel his heart skip a few beats every time he touches Louis, yet here they are. Right before their lips connect, Louis pauses for a moment to glance once more into Harry’s eyes and then he closes the distance between their lips.

With the cool kitchen counter pressing against the skin of Harry’s back where his shirt has ridden up, the heat of Louis pressed against his front, and the remnants of the alcohol buzzing through his veins, Harry is convinced he’s never felt more alive than in this moment. Of course, there’s also every other time he’s ever kissed or touched or even just felt Louis’ gaze upon him, so maybe this isn’t the only time he’s felt alive, but he still definitely feels very alive and happy right now.

Louis grips Harry’s hair harder with one hand as the other hand trails down Harry’s back and starts tracing random circles along his lower back and stroking up and down Harry’s side. Harry opens his mouth to allow Louis’ tongue entrance and immediately sighs into the kiss. He loves feeling completely overwhelmed by Louis, letting his entire being melt into one puddle of love and longing for Louis, trusting Louis enough to lose every sense of reality and let himself fall completely into the feeling of this current moment where it’s only him and Lou.

Harry moves his attention down to Louis’ jaw, pressing his lips against the scruff starting to grow in. He loves the burn of Louis’ facial hair against his skin, anywhere he can get it, and right now he loves the way it’s scratching his lips and scraping against his cheek when he nuzzles even closer into Louis’ skin.

Though his brain is a little scattered from the remnants of the alcohol, Harry hasn’t forgotten about the declaration he made in the car ride over here, and he’s been itching to make good on his promise to suck Louis off. So without another thought, Harry drops to his knees, perhaps a little too aggressively and enthusiastically so that he bangs his knees against the hardwood floor, but he doesn’t miss a beat, grabbing at Louis’ pants and working them down his legs.

As Harry yanks Louis’ pants to the ground, he can’t stop but stare reverently at his fiancé’s lovely, finally naked thick thighs and his ridiculously gorgeous (if you can really use that word to describe male genitalia) cock. He plants a few light kisses to Louis’ hip, working his mouth closer and closer to Louis’ hard erection. Harry places his hands on Louis’ ass, gripping tightly to ground himself and to ensure that Louis felt him everywhere tonight.

Looking down at Harry, Louis is honestly astounded at this beautiful boy he gets to call his own. Harry’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes are illegally large and blown out, and as Louis watches Harry make eye contact with the head of his cock, Harry literally licks his lips and gulps. Shit, Louis is the luckiest man in the world to have a literal sex god for a boyfriend.

Without breaking eye contact, Louis watches as Harry opens wide, tongue first (of course in typical Harry fashion), and takes Louis completely into his mouth. The moment Harry gets Louis’ thick cock into his mouth, he moans around the shaft, causing vibrations to flow through Louis’ entire body. Louis lets out his own ridiculously loud moan at this, tightening his grip on Harry’s hair.

Harry has always liked it rough in the bed room, and since they first met in the X-Factor house, Harry has always gotten especially responsive when Louis plays with his hair. So, for both of their benefit, Louis pulls on Harry’s hair while trying to keep his hips still and not immediately fuck down Harry’s throat before he’s ready. Harry’s resulting moans and intensified attempt at taking Louis all the way down his throat are exactly what Louis had hoped for.

Harry hollows out his cheeks, taking Louis even further down, gagging on how far he gets Louis down his throat. He relaxes his jaw and looks up at Louis, making eye contact with the older boy, silently communicating that he’s okay with, no that he wants Louis to fuck his throat, and as much as Louis thinks he’s a strong man, he’s always been weak to Harry’s advances.

So without further ado, Louis thrusts his hips forward while gripping Harry’s hair with both hands. He moans loudly as Harry takes him all the way down his throat, only gagging for a moment before swallowing a few times and really being able to take Louis down even further.

Fuck, Louis is so turned on right now. He can’t look anywhere other than at this beautiful boy eagerly choking on his cock, nor does he ever want to look at anything else. Harry’s eyes are tearing up as he forces Louis’ cock further, but Louis and Harry both know that Harry loves this. Harry loves pleasing Louis, loves showing off marks on his skin where Louis claimed him, loves feeling the way Louis uses Harry’s mouth to get himself off, loves making as much noise as possible to let Louis know how much Harry is into this, how willing Harry is to do anything to please him.

On his knees, Harry feels helpless to whatever will happen next, but that’s what he loves about this. He feels entirely helpless to Louis, yet he knows that whatever Louis wants to do will make Harry fall apart completely it will feel so good. Harry trusts Louis completely, with his entire life, and that is the sort of arousal in a relationship he honestly never would have thought was possible when he first started wanking years ago.

Fuck, Louis had never felt this turned on before, had never thought it was even possible to be this turned on, before he met Harry. Harry is so absurd; he is absolutely the sexiest creature to have ever walked this Earth, and it feels unreal that Louis was blessed enough to get Harry fucking Styles on his knees, slurping up Louis’ cock like his life depended on it.

Closing his eyes, Louis leans his head back, gripping both hands in Harry’s hair while pushing his hips forwards. He doesn’t mean to overwhelm Harry, but the choking sounds Harry makes are so appealing that Louis can’t seem to be bothered. And if he had anything to be worried about, after Louis fucks into Harry’s mouth a few times, Harry drops his jaw even further and seems to suck at Louis with even more vigor and enthusiasm. Louis pulls out almost all the way so that Harry is sucking on his tip, right at the very sensitive head. Pulling out completely, Louis grips the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm and also to guide his cock as he uses it to trace along Harry’s open lips, leaving a little trail of precome to show where he’s been.

There’s something about Harry’s desire to be submissive and Louis’ desire to control everything that makes them so fucking perfect for each other. And don’t get him wrong, Louis loves sucking Harry dry, but having Harry on his knees for Louis really makes Louis just want to nut all over the place. But, of course, Louis uses some self-restraint to not come immediately, despite looking down as Harry once again takes Louis down his throat and then continues to swallow several times as he manages to take Louis further on the next couple gulps.

Even if Louis had gotten a million blowjobs before Harry (which he hadn’t), he knows that nothing could ever compare to how Harry so enthusiastically blows him. Harry and his beautiful, thick, lips absolutely meant for blowjobs. But the thought that Harry could blow anyone other than Louis just makes Louis grip Harry’s hair harder and fuck down his throat more intensely. Louis knows that if this ever became too much for Harry, Harry would pull off and use their safe word.

There have been times where Louis feels like he’s been too rough (Louis always wants to treat Harry with the utmost gentleness and respect, but Harry loves having it rough and fast), but at Harry’s begging, he’s given into Harry until Harry’s screaming and coming simply from being allowed to get his mouth on Louis. And that’s what Louis would call a real miracle.

“Fuck, Haz, your mouth is fucking perfect,” Louis rasps out, continuing to rut his hips into Harry’s mouth, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp. Looking down, Louis makes eye contact with Harry, and fuck, it’s too much for him. They’ve never had any qualms with going for multiple rounds in a night, and as it seems to be turning out tonight, there’s no way that Louis’ going to wait until they reach the bedroom to come.

As Harry continues to take Louis all the way down his throat, alternating between sucking all the way down to the base of Louis’ cock and sending teasing licks upon Louis’ slit, Louis feels like he’s going to lose his mind. And that’s no good. Harry is the one who’s drunk. And also the one who’s literally about to bring both of them to orgasm, as Louis suddenly notices that at some point in this sexual encounter Harry has started jerking himself off. Louis’ too proud to have anyone else getting his boyfriend off, even if it is his own boyfriend sending them both to completion.

“Stop touching yourself, baby,” Louis commands, and Harry immediately lets go off his length, looking as ashamed as he can with Louis’ dick between his lips. “You’re doing so well, babe. You’re gonna make me come, and then I’ll take care of you.”

Interspersing every word in the next sentence with a harsh thrust of his hips, Louis huffs out, “Gonna” thrust “make” thrust “you---feel----so----fucking----good.”

Pulling Harry almost all the way off so just the head of Louis’ dick is in his mouth, Louis whispers in his most sensual voice, “Does that sound good, baby?” By the way Harry closes his eyes and moans obscenely around Louis’ cock, Louis takes that as a yes and pushes Harry back all the way on his dick, snapping his hips in a relentless speed so that all Harry can do is grip Louis’ thick thighs, open his mouth as far as possible, and take all that he’s given.

“I’m so close, Harry, you want me to come down your throat, let you taste me?” Harry whines and sucks harder, creating the delicious suction that is drawing Louis closer to the edge.

Harry looks up one more time at Louis, and all it takes is for that instant flash of eye contact to have Louis coming in Harry’s mouth, Harry moaning as he finally gets to taste Louis. He’s always had a kink for come play, and Louis swears that is probably the hottest thing he could ever even imagine.

Coming down from his post-orgasmic high, Louis peers down at Harry who looks absolutely wrecked right now, his hair a mess from Louis gripping it to gain leverage, his lips swollen and slightly open as he pants and tries to regain his breath, his eyes glassy from the tears and completely blown out with lust. Louis gently reaches his hand out to cup Harry’s face, rubbing his thumb along Harry’s cheek who practically purrs at the touch.

Dropping to his knees so that he can be on the same level as Harry, Louis places his hands on either side of Harry’s face, stroking both cheeks with his thumbs. Harry smiles wide enough for his dimples to pop out, and Louis can’t help interrupting his gentle stroking to poke his thumbs into those giant craters and then continues to caress Harry’s face.

Leaning in so that their noses bump together, which causes Harry to giggle, Louis whispers, “I love you so much, Harry,” right before he connects their lips in a heated kiss.

Harry leans eagerly into the kiss, gripping Louis’ shirt to try to pull him even closer, their tongues fighting for dominance. Always happy to be used in any sort of way to get Louis off, Harry happily obliges and opens his mouth to allow Louis’ tongue access. Louis loves how pliant Harry turns for him, and he loves tasting himself on Harry’s mouth.

After a couple minutes of sloppily making out, Louis detaches his mouth and moves down to suck along Harry’s neck, which normally gets quite a loud reaction from Harry when he’s sober, and now that he’s drunk, he practically yells out Louis’ name, tightening his grip on Louis’ shirt and rocking his hips forward trying to get some friction and much needed attention on his cock.

“Lou, Lou, Lou,” Harry chants as Louis works his way along Harry’s collarbone, moving the collar of his shirt out of the way to be able to suck kisses and bites on Harry’s swallow tattoos.

“LOUUUU,” Harry gasps out when Louis reaches a particularly sensitive spot right at the juncture where Harry’s neck and shoulder.

“Shh, baby,” Louis whispers into Harry’s skin. “I’ve got you, angel.”

Harry whines at this, feeling even more turned on by Louis’ affection and his comforting promises to take care of Harry.

“Please, Lou, please please please,” Harry slurs out, drunk off alcohol and arousal.

“Of course, love,” Louis responds quickly, but he removes all contact from Harry, which leaves the younger boy confused and pouting as Louis jumps to his feet. Reaching down, Louis offers his hand to Harry who grips it, and after a bit of clumsy stumbling around, Harry manages to get to his feet without tripping or face planting back onto the floor.

The world is slightly spinning around him from the sudden change in elevation, and the alcohol seems to be rushing all to his head right now. When he gets his eyes to focus back on the beautiful boy in front of him, Harry feels his face melt into a cheesy, fond smile to match the very one Louis is giving him. Harry starts to giggle just from how happy he feels in this moment.

“What’s so funny, baby?” Louis asks, which just causes Harry to giggle even harder. Even if he wanted to vocalize why he was laughing, he doesn’t really know. All he knows is that he is so fucking happy in this moment and in every moment he gets to spend with Louis.

Shaking his head fondly and suppressing a chuckle of his own, Louis says, “well, come here, then, baby. Let me take care of you.”

With that, Harry literally jumps into Louis’ arms, causing Louis to stumble back several steps until he collides with the wall, which supports them both, preventing them from falling over. Harry wraps his legs tightly around Louis and nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck, clinging to Louis as if his life depended on it.

Now Louis’ the one giggling, as he leads them to the bedroom. He struggles to get the door open with his hands full of a squirming, clinging Harry covering his necks with kisses and bites, but he’s not complaining. Finally getting the door open, Louis almost trips through the doorway, causing them both to fall onto the giant bed, Louis nestled in-between Harry’s legs.

Both of the boys are laughing messes, and the longer they lay there enveloped in the others’ warmth, feeling the vibrations of the others’ laughs throughout their entire bodies, the harder they laugh. Pulling away for a moment to catch his breath, Louis stares reverently down at the giggling, frumpled mess of a boy laying under him. His heart swells with love for Harry, and he wants to give this beautiful, silly, dorky boy the entire world. Louis figures that while he might not actually be able to acquire the entire world for Harry, he’s gonna do his best to show Harry that he’s his entire world tonight.

Harry’s still giggling below Louis, but when he catches the way that Louis is staring hungrily down at Harry, Harry arches his back up from the mattress, whining, and begs, “touch me, please, Louis,” thrusting his hips up to rub against Louis’ crotch, grasping for any sort of friction that he can get. And who is Louis to deny this beautiful baby boy anything?

Sitting back onto his heels, snug between Harry’s open legs, Louis contemplates where to begin. Finally landing on the conclusion that the best place to start is being naked, and they are both wearing way too many clothes for his liking. Louis reaches forwards and sneaks his fingers under Harry’s shirt, slightly tickling his love handles and tapping Harry’s firm abs. Harry arches back into Louis’ touch and thrashes his head around on the mattress, moaning and whining at even this simple physical contact with Louis.

Now that he’s gotten Harry lying shirtless beneath him, Louis is struck with inspiration for where to take this night. Tearing his own shirt off, Louis bites his lip as he stares at how beautiful Harry looks right now. Snaking up Harry’s body, the first real skin on skin contact they’ve had all night, Louis gently presses his lips against Harry’s plump ones. Harry sighs into the kiss, reaching his arms up and around Louis’ neck, tugging him even closer and gripping the little strands of hair at the base of Louis’ neck.

Too soon after the kiss has begun, it’s ending, and Harry’s mouth is pressed up against the cold, lonely air of nothingness above him where Louis had previously been. Thankfully, before Harry can worry too much about where Louis went, he’s gasping and moaning as he feels Louis’ warm mouth sucking down on his nipple. While Louis tongues at Harry’s right nipple, his hand snakes up and begins to pinch and tug at Harry’s left nipple.

Harry’s always had sensitive nipples, and to Louis’ delight, he has four of them for Louis to play with. Switching over to lap at Harry’s left nipple, Louis gives both of Harry’s main nipples this deluxe treatment. The sharp bite of Louis’ teeth on his sensitive bud has Harry arching into his touch, feeling exceedingly closer and closer to coming. Harry’s come on several occasions just from Louis stimulating his nipples, and honestly, with how Harry has been worked up since he first simply saw Louis in the car and then from being allowed to give Louis a blowjob, Harry honestly can’t believe that he’s even managed to last this long.

Thrusting his hips up to grind against Louis’ own hard on, Harry feels the familiar heat curling in his belly as the rest of his body begins to practically tingle. The way he is grinding against Louis in such hurried, irregular motions must alert Louis to the fact that Harry’s about to come, because Louis pulls off, removing the constant pressure he was putting on Harry’s sensitive nipples.

Opening his eyes to see what happened, Harry stares into Louis’ eyes that are gazing down on him, hungrily, and continues to thrust up, not giving up hope of getting off immediately. Unfortunately for him, Louis has other plans for Harry tonight. Smirking, Louis reaches down to hold Harry’s hips down, preventing him from getting any of that traction he so desperately craves on his cock.

An involuntary whine escapes Harry’s mouth, and he honestly thinks he might start crying if he doesn’t come soon.

“Shh, baby. You’re going to come so soon, okay? I’m going to make you feel so good. Just have a few more things I wanna do before you come, okay?”

At this, Louis removes one hand from his death grip on Harry’s hip, using it to sweep Harry’s sweaty curls out of his eyes and off his forehead. This simple, sweet gesture helps Harry relax a moment, the intense crawling of his skin finally starting to subside a little. Realizing that Louis expects an answer, Harry nods his head slightly, already feeling too worn out and too far gone to put the effort in to really answering.

Louis presses a brief, gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead, the tip of his nose, and both of Harry’s cheeks, before leaning forward and pressing a light peck to Harry’s lips. Harry hums in contentment, no longer feeling the overwhelming need to come, but definitely still feeling very turned on.

“Loulou,” Harry whimpers.

“Yeah, baby?” Louis whispers back.

“Please,” is all Harry can choke out, but just as a testament for how well Harry and Louis know and care for each other, Louis understands exactly what Harry needs from him.

So without wasting any more time, Louis hops, literally hops, off the bed. Leaning up on his elbows to watch, Harry tilts his head to one side, a dopey smile on his face, his eyes locked on every movement Louis makes. Louis reaches forward to undo Harry’s belt buckle, making quick work of pulling Harry’s pants off so that Harry is lying completely naked on the bed. Shivering slightly as the cool air of the room hits his naked lower body for the first time, Harry is painfully aware of his throbbing erection.

Finally having a naked, needy Harry spread out in bed for him, Louis can’t help but simply stare at the sight before him. Harry feels that he’s waited long enough, though, so he lightly kicks Louis’ calf, disrupting Louis’ reverie. Lightly slapping Harry’s leg in retaliation, Louis remembers his vow to himself from earlier in the evening to give Harry anything and everything he wants.

Pushing Harry’s legs up until he’s basically folded in half, Louis wastes no more time before he begins laying kisses onto the creamy white skin of Harry’s leg, kissing down Harry’s legs from his ankles to his calves to his knees. He pauses to suck a mark onto the side of Harry’s knees, relishing the soft moans Harry makes at the slight pain of Louis’ bites and the sweet arousal found from Louis’ lips. Switching over to Harry’s other leg, Louis begins to bite and suck mercilessly at Harry’s sensitive inner thighs.

Leaving a trail of bite marks and love bites along the light skin, almost like a little treasure map leading the way to Harry’s beautifully hard cock, Louis gets closer and closer to Harry’s crack. Because he can’t seem to help but be a bit bratty in any situation, Louis stretches out the teasing a little more, breathing warm, heavy breaths over Harry’s rim, making him squirm and groan below Louis. Taking a few more moments to kiss the fleshy mounds of Harry’s ass, Louis decides that he honestly can’t take the teasing any more, so he dives in, sucking on Harry’s hole.

The moment Louis’ lips touch Harry’s hole, the younger boy squeals, feeling a curl of arousal shudder through his hole body. Clenching his eyes shut and biting down on his bottom lip, Harry pornographically moans and a string of slurred curses leave his lips. Looking down with hooded eyes, Harry watches as Louis excitedly laps at his crack, licking up to Harry’s balls and sucking on them gently, pulling another moan from Harry’s lips that could put a porn star to shame.

Licking back down to Harry’s hole, Louis starts sucking on the rim, flicking his tongue in teasing little strokes, working Harry over until he relaxes enough for Louis to slide his tongue inside. Harry screams at this, grinding his ass back onto Louis’ face, which just encourages Louis to suck and lick harder.

Louis hefts Harry’s legs over his shoulder so he can get closer to his boy. He noses his face even further into Harry’s ass, savoring the way Harry gasps and cries out as he feels the burn of Louis’ facial hair rubbing against his sensitive inner thighs and perky little asscheeks. Unable to help himself, Louis starts rutting down on the sheets to relieve some of the pressure from his hard cock. He really can’t be blamed for being so turned on by the effect he has on Harry (in any situation, but especially when eating him out).

Harry’s fists are clenched into the sheets, knuckles almost white from how tight he’s gripping, but all he can focus on is the way Louis’ mouth moves in him, on him, around him, everywhere. He keeps arching his back and grinding down on Louis’ face, barely refraining from squeezing his thighs so tightly around Louis’ head that he’d suffocate.

Harry’s so close to coming, getting that sweet relief he has been building up to all night, and he manages to gasp out, “Lou, close.”

Just when he thinks he’s about to finally get to orgasm, Louis tears his mouth away from Harry and reaches around to tightly grip the base of Harry’s cock, successfully stopping the rise of his orgasm. Harry literally screams at this, kicking his legs out and punching his fists into the mattress. If Louis wasn’t trying to give Harry one of the best orgasms of his life, he would be making fun of Harry for throwing a temper tantrum.

“What. The. Fuck. Lou?” Harry spits out, his voice coming out more of a whine than the stern, threatening command he was hoping for. Louis, still gripping Harry’s cock, sits back to get a better look at the way Harry’s entire body is flushed and sweaty and trembling, all because of Louis.

Crawling up the bed and over Harry’s body until their eyes are at the same level, Louis says gently, “I want to fuck you before you come, honey. Is that okay?”

During scene play, Louis would have no hesitation telling Harry he needs to wait to orgasm and pushing Harry to his limits, but Louis has a strict No Playing rule when either is intoxicated.

Louis, obviously, is unable to refuse Harry anything, especially not sex, and they both have had lots of fun drunken sexual adventures together. Besides, Louis would never do anything when Harry is blackout, and Louis knows Harry so well that he has always been able to tell when Harry needs to be on his last drink. Right now Harry isn’t very drunk, but Louis always worries about his baby. Now he suddenly worries that he may have made things too intense for Harry’s drunken state of mind by making him wait too long to come, and the very last thing Louis wants is to upset Harry or cause him any pain.

So he hurriedly adds on, “If it’s too much, baby, I can-- I can just go back, and, and, and finish eating you out and then that can be all and we can just cuddle and go to sleep.”

He figures that after bringing Harry to climax, he can go jerk himself off in the bathroom to relieve some of his own tension. Right now (honestly just like every other second of Louis’ life), his attention is completely directed to Harry, wanting to give Harry everything he wants, putting Harry’s needs above his own.

Louis looks into Harry’s eyes worriedly, arms on either side of Harry’s head to support his weight up and off of Harry, completely surrounding Harry so that his entire view, his entire world, is just Louis Louis Louis Louis. “What do you want, Harry?” he whispers sensitively.

Harry’s eyes slightly uncloud, and they slowly settle on Louis’ bright blue eyes staring intently down at him. A sappy smile melts onto his face, and Harry slurs out, “Yeah, want you inside me, please.”

With this, Harry and Louis are both staring lovingly at each other, matching fond smiles mirroring each other.

Blinking a couple times to break the spell, Louis hops off the bed and runs over to the nightstand, searching desperately for the lube and condoms. Supplies in hand, he hops back onto the bed, jumping on his knees over to where Harry is still sprawled out on his back, wearily watching Louis. Leaning over slightly to kiss Harry gently on the lips, Louis detaches before the kiss can turn heated and crawls down to settle snugly between Harry’s open legs.

Lubing up his fingers, Louis waits a couple minutes so both he and Harry can calm down slightly and not come immediately. Then he takes his index finger and rubs it gently against Harry’s hole, not dipping it inside but enough to warm him up. Louis’ completely mesmerized by the way Harry clenches at this slight tough, and he doesn’t know if it’s more for Harry’s benefit or for his, but he finally begins to slide the finger in, wiggling it slightly to slide in easier.

No matter how many times over the past years Louis has done this, he always feels a bit of shock at just how tight and warm Harry is around him. Both Harry and Louis gasp at this initial intrusion and how much it turns them both on. Once he gets his finger in up to the knuckle, Louis stills for a moment, allowing Harry to catch his breath slightly.

Harry, being the cheeky boyfriend he is, steadies himself up onto his elbows again so that he can look directly at Louis. Attempting to put on his cutest, wide-eyed pouty face, he purrs out, “Louuuuuuuuuuuu, I’m ready now. From your tongue. I’m ready. I want you inside me now.”

With his non-lubed up hand, Louis pets at Harry’s thigh, trying to calm him while he assure, “I just don’t want to hurt you at all, angel.”

“But Louuuuu,” Harry whines out, less seductively and more petulantly, “You know I like it when it hurts. Just come on already ughhhhh.”

Harry drops his head back onto the bed, throwing his arms out exasperatedly. Although he’s putting up a front of being annoyed, he still at least has one of Louis’ fingers up his ass and that’s a fucking blessing in and of itself.

Louis just shakes his head, clamping his lips shut so that he can maintain a semblance of having control over this situation. He loves how needy Harry gets and how honest he has grown to be with Louis about his wants. Louis isn’t going to give in to Harry’s pleas, though; he’s not okay with hurting Harry, even if Harry is okay with it. But he can’t have Harry seeing the fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips, because then Harry will know he has the upper hand in this situation. And Louis can’t have Harry getting cocky on him, now can he?

Pulling out until only the tip of his finger is still in Harry, he pushes in quickly and roughly, immediately breaking into a quick rhythm of thrusts. He knows that he was only fingering Harry to get him prepped, but he can’t resist pumping his fingers into Harry at an unrelenting pace, savoring the way Harry breathily moans out Louis’ name.

This quickly gets Harry open enough so that Louis is able to slide his second finger in alongside the first. Little moans and whimpers are falling from Harry’s lips, and his face is twisted into a mask of complete pleasure. Purposefully avoiding Harry’s prostate to prevent him coming before Louis can get inside him, Louis works his two fingers quickly, thoroughly scissoring inside Harry.

Soon after slipping in the second finger, Louis is able to add the third. Both boys are now in quite a hurry for Louis to fuck Harry already, and Louis isn’t messing around with opening up the curly-haired boy. Harry’s legs are trembling uncontrollably, and his gasps are coming out in little punctuated thrusts to match the thrusts of Louis’ fingers. His whole body feels tingly and on fire. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, he can feel the pit of arousal stirring in his stomach. It’s so much but not enough.

Determining that Harry is okay to take Louis’ cock, Louis removes all three of his fingers from Harry’s ass, wiping off the leftover lube and spit onto the back of his own thigh. Fumbling with the lube bottle in his excitement to get himself ready to not hurt Harry, Louis slicks up his cock and adds in a few extra tugs since he hasn’t given himself any attention since they got into the bedroom.

As he lines up to Harry’s hole, a thought stops Louis short.

“Condom or no?” Louis asks Harry, figuring that Harry probably won’t want to spend the time afterwards cleaning up, preferring to immediately cuddle and fall asleep. Harry’s totally flushed and so completely wrapped up in the moment that he can’t figure out what he wants, other than the fact that he wanted Louis’ cock like an hour ago. “You choose,” he manages to rasp out.

Louis reaches over and grabs the condom from where he had deposited onto the bed earlier. He doesn’t want to cause Harry any discomfort, and although Harry swears he loves feeling Louis’ come dripping out of his asshole and down his legs, Louis doesn’t want to get Harry too dirty before bed.

As he struggles to tear the condom open with his sticky, slippery fingers, Harry suddenly reaches up and literally flings the condom out of Louis’ hands. Louis freezes for a moment, thrown off by the aggressiveness of Harry’s sudden actions. Looking down at Harry, Louis sees him smirking up at him.

“I want you. Inside me. Now,” Harry growls out.

Louis feels his jaw drop slightly and he can only manage to nod dumbly as he reaches down to grip his cock with his hand. With his other hand, he strokes the top of Harry’s head, wiping the sweat-slicked hair from his forehead.

Leaning down and gently kissing Harry, Louis guides his cock into Harry. Louis’ head drops onto Harry’s shoulder as he slowly inches his way into Harry’s unbearably tight heat. Both boys are whining and squirming as they get used to this feeling-- Harry feeling so full and surrounded by Louis and Louis feeling overwhelmed by how fucking tight he is.

Finally Harry whispers, “Move, please,” and Louis is never one to deny Harry anything.

Leaning down to attach his lips to Harry’s shoulder, Harry pulls out slightly and rams back into Harry. They moan in unison as Louis picks up his pace, setting a steady rhythm of pounding into Harry. Harry’s eyes practically roll back into his head, and he arches his back so far off the bed that Louis has to lean up higher to accommodate this shift in position.

Louis clamps one hand onto the back of Harry’s neck, roughly pulling his head to one side so that Louis can suck a bruise into the other side of his neck. Keeping his lips attached to Harry’s soft, warm skin, Louis changes his position slightly upwards, and that’s when Harry spasms out below him.

“Fuck, right there. Yes fuck fuck fuck. Right there. Don’t stop. Fuck,” Harry shouts out, so Louis keeps his thrusts aimed right against Harry’s prostate, hitting it every time.

Harry’s a whimpering mess below Louis, and he grinds down, meeting each one of Louis’ thrusts, causing them both to moan and gasp loudly. Louis leans forward to kiss Harry, and his fringe grazes over Harry’s nose, making the younger boy giggle slightly, until another well-placed thrust punches the giggle right out of Harry.

Louis’ lips meet Harry’s soft, eager ones, and Louis immediately slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry is always so receptive to anything Louis offers him, and he’s happy to just open his mouth and allow Louis to do most of the work, licking into him with vigor.

Louis had originally hoped to have Harry ride him tonight, too, but he knows that Harry’s been on edge for ages now and Louis can feel the pull of his own orgasm building.

“God, you take me so well, Harry. Fuck, so well,” Louis rasps out, thrusting in as far as he can and holding his thighs against Harry’s ass as he draws little figure eights with his hips deep inside Harry. Harry is staring intently at him, mouth open slightly, tiny little moans escaping. Other than that he’s pretty motionless, completely wrecked from tonight and just waiting until Louis allows him to come.

It is really incredible how they have done this so many times that now Harry usually can only come if Louis tells him he can. When he first heard Louis praising him, telling him he did well enough to be rewarded with an orgasm, Harry came harder than he ever had previously. Since then, both boys got off especially by Harry coming only when ordered to.

Louis, always wanting to give Harry everything, generally tries to make Harry come first. Feeling the spread of heat and arousal spreading through his body, all the way down to his fingertips and toes, Louis realizes that he won’t be able to hold off much longer. Increasing the pace of thrusts delivered to Harry’s prostate, Louis leans up slightly to look directly at Harry.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry. So beautiful. Always make me feel so good,” and Harry, who is already red and flushed from the exertion, blushes further at the compliments. Harry loves being pretty, and Louis finds it insufferingly endearing how Harry still blushes after all these years of Louis telling him how gorgeous he is.

“You’re doing so well, baby. I want you to come whenever you’re ready, okay?” Louis breathes the words against Harry’s lips right before he goes in for a passionate, heated kiss comprising of teeth and tongue and completely uncoordinated yet incredibly hot. Harry gasps at Louis’ words and on the following thrust, Harry’s coming on both their stomachs, mouth still attached to Louis’ but mostly just pants and groans instead of actual kissing.

The way that Harry clenches around Louis when he comes is what sends Louis over the edge, both from how tight and perfect Harry feels but also from the knowledge that he, Louis William Tomlinson, was the one to bring Harry Edward Styles to orgasm. Continuing to fuck them through their orgasms, Louis finally stills to a stop as he and Harry both just merely lie there, limbs intertwined and chests heaving against each other.

Eventually Louis worries that he’s crushing Harry or that Harry is getting uncomfortable with all the sticky come on him, so he delicately pulls out, wincing lightly as he leaves Harry’s comforting, tight heat. Harry is just lying sprawled out, a ridiculously fond frog expression on his face. Louis quickly runs into the adjoining bathroom to gather supplies to clean them both up, but when he gets back to the bed, he’s met with a surprise.

In his absence, Harry had apparently found the energy to reach under the bed for one of their several boxes of toys and had pulled out one of his favorite blue, sparkly butt plugs. Just as Louis gets back into the room, he witnesses Harry reaching behind himself with one hand to spread his cheeks and using the other hand to guide in the very lubed-up plug.

Louis feels absolutely mesmerized as he watches the plug enter Harry, seeing the way Harry strains slightly at the thickest part of the plug but then watches as Harry’s body swallows up the plug until there is just a pretty blue spot between Harry’s pretty cheeks.

Harry flips over to face Louis, and it’s now that Louis realizes Harry definitely knew Louis was in the room, watching the whole time, that little devil.

“Wanted to keep you inside me all night,” Harry explains with a shrug, as if he hadn’t just done one of the hottest things Louis could ever imagine.

Practically growling and pouncing onto the bed, Louis smothers Harry in little kisses, planting them anywhere he can reach without having any real direction or end goal. Harry just giggles and pushes Louis off of him, blushing a little as he still feels Louis’ intense gaze on his bare skin.

Without saying a word, Louis takes the cloth he had grabbed and gently wipes off the cum still on Harry’s stomach and the bit that dripped down between his legs. Not really bothering to aim at all, he throws the cloth in the general vicinity of the hamper and pulls Harry tight. Pressing Harry’s back to his front, Louis reaches down to gather the blankets that had been shuffled down to the end of the bed during the previous activities, pulling them up to encase the two spooning boys.

Louis combs his fingers through Harry’s hair, wanting to make sure that Harry is totally comfortable when he sleeps. Harry, though, reaches up to grab at Louis’ hand and brings it down to his mouth, gently kissing each knuckle before intertwining it with his own hand. Bringing his and Louis’ hands down to rest on his belly, Harry hums happily and wiggles his bum back against Louis slightly. Louis kisses Harry’s neck in return, breathing in the sweaty, sex-ful scent of his boy and pulling Harry as close to him as possible.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Louis mumbles into the back of Harry’s neck, unwilling to separate his face from the feel of Harry’s soft skin.

Harry snorts at this and just mumbles back, “Love you, too, babe.”

Just as Louis’ about to drift off to sleep, he remembers how shocked he was walking out of the bathroom to see Harry plugging himself up with Louis’ come, and he can’t help have the final say in this, even though this was most certainly not a competition. Sneaking the hand not captured by Harry’s larger hand around, Louis moves his own hips back slightly to reach between them, and without any warning, he gives Harry’s plug two short, sharp pokes.

Harry shrieks at this and tries to kick back at Louis, but they’re both laughing too hard for either to put up much of a fight. When their giggles have subsided, Harry squirms back against Louis’ chest and sighs into the pillow.

“Night, Lou bear.”

“Night, angel.”


End file.
